


Cold Feet

by Winifred_Zachery



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is happy but pining, Clothing, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony knows what's wrong, Wedding, Wedding Dress, Wedding Planning, this is a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/pseuds/Winifred_Zachery
Summary: Bucky Barnes is gonna marry Tony Stark. He's the luckiest guy alive. Anything else is not important. Or is it?





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece of fluff inspired by me watching too many bridal shows on tv.
> 
> Thanks to my beta [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow)!

When Tony asks him the question, Bucky is ecstatic. They’ve been together for three years and while not everything is sunshine and roses it’s been the best three years of Bucky’s life. He’s been happier than he ever believed possible. He loves Tony and wants to spend eternity with him.

So of course he says yes and hugs Tony close and if the skin of Tony’s neck gets a little damp none of the two will ever tell anybody.

Bucky’s happy and he’s gonna marry this man and everything is perfect.

When it comes to wedding planning, he leaves everything to Tony and Pepper.

Tony looks a bit funny when Bucky lets him pick the venue and the flowers and even the evening entertainment.

And Tony is a bit taken aback when Bucky only smiles when he orders cherry filling for their wedding cake just to tease his fiance.

Bucky hates cherries.

After they’ve been to the tailor’s, Tony starts to suspect that something might be seriously wrong. Bucky has been subdued all day before their appointment, looking out of the car window distractedly on the ride there and hasn’t said more than two words since they left the shop.

But he smiles at Tony and kisses his hand and doesn’t let go of it the whole drive back.

Pepper has taken on the job of being their main wedding planner. She even took a two month hiatus from SI to assist them because she’s so happy for her best friend and his partner that she wants them to have their dream wedding. So when Tony voices his concerns to her, she immediately starts taking notice of Bucky’s behaviour.

She thinks it’s odd, to say the least, almost as if he doesn’t want to marry, but the man also seems to glow with happiness whenever he and Tony are together, so she thinks love isn’t the issue here.

With time she came to be friends with Bucky too and prides herself on knowing him almost as well as she does Tony, so when she finds him leafing through one of the wedding magazines she’s left all over the penthouse, she gets a little suspicious.

For a moment she watches silver fingers skim over the delicate pages, a sad smile curling across Bucky’s lips and it nearly breaks her heart. She ducks out quickly after that.

After another appointment at the tailor, Bucky comes home even more subdued and slouches down on the couch in the penthouse while Pepper and Tony go over the details for the decorations and it cements the hypothesis she’s come up with.

She’s just not exactly sure how to go about confronting the super soldier.

A chance presents itself shortly before the wedding date. She has an appointment with her own wedding planner, her and Happy’s wedding being set just half a year after Tony and Bucky’s, and she asks the woman to leave the whole clothes rail full of dresses she brought overnight.

Pepper is a busy woman so Bucky thinks nothing of it when he comes across the sample dresses in the penthouse.

A little sigh escapes him and after a moment’s hesitation he steps closer, just for a brief look, honest.

The fabrics look silky and stunning, even the stiff lace one with the pearls.

He lets his right hand skim along, just a brief touch, honest.

They feel good. Just as good as he imagined since he was a little boy.

He bites his lip, remembering the time when they went to church on Sunday and there had been a wedding and the bride had gotten out of the car (there even was a car!) all dressed in white satin and layers upon layers of lace.

And since that day he’s dreamed of one day wearing such a dress for his wedding day. He’s imagined how the lace would kiss his shoulders and his arms, how the heavy skirt would feel tightened around his waist, of how the tulle would swish along his legs...

Of course, even then, at six years old, hand still inside his mother’s, he’d known that boys don’t wear dresses. Ever. Not even for their wedding day.

But the heart is a fickle thing and his heart has never been able to let go of that beautiful white dress of satin and lace. Not even almost a century later.

Bucky swallows a sigh and bites his lip before he gives the dress one last loving caress.

In just a few weeks he’s gonna marry the love of his life and it won’t matter that he’s not wearing a white dress but a charcoal grey tux that brings out his blue eyes and a beautiful sparkle in Tony’s. It’s gonna be perfect. He’s gonna be happy. Even without the dress.

“How do you like them?”

Bucky’s head snaps around to where Tony is standing, eyes soft and so full of love it takes Bucky’s breath away.

He didn’t even hear Tony come in.

“Pepper’s gonna look amazing in one of them,” he replies, already stepping back, towards the door, evading Tony’s question.

“These aren’t Pepper’s.”

Bucky stops moving. For a moment he has no idea what Tony is implying. It can’t be what Bucky thinks Tony is implying.

“Why don’t you try one on?”

His eyes snap to Tony’s. There is no teasing, no humor, no mockery. Just Tony offering him what he’s always dreamed of with a soft smile and a pounding heart.

For a second he sees the insecurity in his fiance’s face, the hesitation, the contemplation whether he was wrong after all.

The breath of air Bucky releases is shaky and shivery. “I can?”

Tony nods.

As Bucky’s eyes go wide Tony’s smile also does.

“You’re gonna look so handsome.”

This is for him, only for him.

This is everything he ever dreamed of and Tony made it happen. He’s gonna marry this man, the man he never believed he deserved and he’ll do it in the dress of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://harvestingstorm.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
